Whiskey As A Substitute Best Friend
by gleeklover527
Summary: The Detective poured herself another glass of whiskey as she stood in her kitchen, leaned against the counter. These nights were all too familiar her best friend now a bottle of whatever alcohol she could get her hands on instead of the ME.


She was happy. Truly she was. Maura had gotten what she'd wanted. Slucky had apologized and they had been together. Together for 4 months…4 months, 2 weeks and 6 days if you wanted a specific number. Not that Jane had been keeping track. Oh who was she kidding? She had asked Maura for it all, promised her forever. And in true Maura fashion she had ran, ran into the arms of an overly eager ass of a surgeon. Which is what led to the 4 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days of continuous drink fest that had Jane's liver begging for relief. Her Ma and Frankie had tried to talk her out of her slump, tried to convince her she'd find someone new. Her only argument was she didn't want someone new. She wanted the Medical Examiner she'd spent the best 2 months of her life with. But she screwed it all up one night when she'd talked about forever.

Maura had heard the whispers in the department. The talk that Detective Jane Rizzoli was on a one way trip to being found dead on her floor with an empty bottle. The Doctor tried to shake it off. She knew it couldn't be as bad as the rumors speculated but upon further investigation (questioning both Korsak and Frost) she discovered the rumors weren't detailed enough. She knew it was all her fault, all her doing. After she had left the detective her world had turned upside down. Maura's had too if she would ever admit the truth to anyone…including herself. Jane was everything. Everything she'd ever wanted, the one person in her life that would accept her, love her for her without any hesitation but she had fled when the opportunity to be truly happy had been within reach.

The Detective poured herself another glass of whiskey as she stood in her kitchen, leaned against the counter. These nights were all too familiar her best friend now a bottle of whatever alcohol she could get her hands on instead of the ME that was always on her mind. Knocking back the dark liquid with a strong gulp Jane released a heavy sigh. If Maura had moved on why couldn't she? Why couldn't she be just as happy with someone else? Pouring it back in the glass only to empty it down her throat right after Jane couldn't help but laugh at the thought her life had become nothing more than a depressing country song. The sound of her door closing made her eyes flash to it automatically. Even in the dark she'd know that body anywhere.

"Jane."

"You're here late." Not bothering to refill her glass she sat it down and instead took a hard swig of the bottle in her hand.

"I know." Nervously the ME began to twist the ring on her finger a nervous habit she had inherited from Patrick Doyle. Not responding to her immediately the Detective moved from the kitchen to the living room sitting down on the couch.

"Why?"

"I've heard the talk, the conversations, and the rumors around the station Jane."

"Can't believe everything you hear." Her voice was much huskier than usual and it worried Maura. How much had she drunk tonight?

"I can believe what I see though. You're drinking."

"Very perceptive of you Doctor Isles."

"Will you please just talk to me?"

"There's no reason."

Maura moved across the room and picked up an empty bottle of whiskey turning to look at the brunette sitting on the couch, "I think this is a perfectly good reason to talk about this Jane."

The detective shrugged as her response, "What do you want to know?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"This?"

"Path of self-destruction."

"Didn't know I was on one."

"When did you start drinking whiskey over beer?"

Jane looked deep into the other woman's eyes and rubbed her face before answering, "4 months, 2 weeks and 6 days ago."

Dropping the empty bottle she had picked up the ME made her way over to her best friend. Reaching for the bottle of whiskey she sat it down on the coffee table before taking residence beside the brunette on the couch.

"That's extremely specific."

"I remember the night it started vividly. It's not something I can forget. No matter how much I try."

"The entire department knows Jane. Everyone from Frankie to Crowe."

"It's not like it's been a big mystery. I haven't hid it from anyone."

"Except me." Maura muttered

"We haven't talked…really talked in months Maura. You walked out, you chose to leave. I tried to tell you I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but you walked…no scratch that you ran. You ran out that door and never looked back." Rising from her spot on the couch Jane threw her hands up in the air dramatically

"Jane the probabilities of our relationship working were already highly below the national average since we work at the same place. Do you know how many marriages result in divorce annually?"

"Maura, look at me" She stopped talking long enough to squat down in a catcher's stance in front of her and gently pulled up her chin, "We aren't a statistic. You and I…we're the real deal. I didn't mean to scare you when I talked about our future. About us getting married and having a family together, kids that look just like you with your brains and my attitude. But I know that if you give it a chance then it'll all work out…we'll work out. Take a leap of faith."

"I'm scared Jane. If we don't work out…"

"You don't like sentences that begin with if." Jane interrupted with a smile causing Maura to laugh in spite of the situation.

"You're right I don't."

"So what do you say Doc?"

"I love you Jane. And I'm ready to take a leap of faith as long as you're there with me."

"Wouldn't leave you for the world M." Closing the gap Jane smiled into the kiss before pulling the doctor down on top of her.

I wanted to share my first ever R&I fanvid with you guys. Here's the link just watch it over at YouTube; hope you enjoy both it and the story! watch?v=8LrImQuoC4s

And if that doesn't work my username over there is the same as here gleeklover527


End file.
